Spirited: Drabbles Collection
by Alexx Riott
Summary: A collection of YYH drabbles of various characters ranging from the detectives to the 'baddies'. Multiple themes. Twenty drabbles total.
1. Table of Contents

Mm, this collection needs an explanation and I'm perfectly willing to provide it! You see, I feel like I just can't write anything anymore, so I decided to start a collection of drabbles. There are exactly twenty in the entire collection and I shall start posting them as I write them. This is a self-challenge, really, and you're _free to request additions on my fanfiction net forum_! I want to renew my feel for literature - beyond belief. Help me with reviewing and constructive criticsm, would you?

All of the drabbles here are, obviously, Yu Yu Hakusho! Hints of angst, romance, et cetera varies with each of them. See below for further details.

**Table of Contents  
****001. **_Insanity - Karasu  
_**002. **_Whisper - Kurama_**  
003. **_Hatred - Hiei  
_**004. **_Distress - Yukina  
_**005. **_Ownership – Karasu  
__**006. **__Fingers - Hiei  
_**007. **_Warmth - Kurama  
_**008. **_Memory - Yomi  
_**009. **_Release - Yusuke  
_**010. **_Obsession - Karasu  
_**011. **_Hunger - Raizen  
_**012. **_Awake - Koenma  
_**013. **_Power - Yusuke  
_**014. **_Violet - Kurama  
_**015. **_Fireflies - Keiko  
_**016. **_Touch - Botan  
_**017. **_Cowardice -  
_**018. **_Jealousy - Shizuru  
_**019. **_Distrust - Kuronue  
_**020. **_Frozen - Yukina_


	2. 001 Insanity

**001.** Insanity

It's nagging and wrapping around me and tight.  
I'm not sure what it wants and I don't understand.  
I can't see, can't speak, can't breathe as well with each passing second.  
It's nearly as if it's suffocating me and tying me down - restraining and twisting, bending, holding, loosening, and then tightening again.

It hurts, gods, it hurts, but I think, if I let it win, if it wins I'll feel better.  
I'll feel so much better.

Besides, this thing keeps a lot of people away.

It makes them run and scream.  
It makes them writhe on the floor in agony.  
It takes my hands, my legs, my body, my power - uses it, manipulates it.

All I can do is laugh and watch, thoroughly amused as another body lands on the floor and yells, cries out for help, and explodes.

A quick bang and it's dead.

There's a crimson fluid spilling everywhere, making a mess, and I can't find it in me to care.

Oh, how funny, how sweet, how crazy.  
I don't think I can walk away from it.

I think it's chained me now and pushed me a bit farther over the edge than expected.

I think that I can't think.  
I'm seeing, but not seeing as I did before.  
I'm not, not, _not_.

Nothing's the same: not seeing, not breathing, not laughing, not crying, not killing.

Oh, but it feels so fantastic, so exhilarating!  
It's wonderful and I never want to lose it.

After all, why would I give up something so rare, so complex?  
Why would I want to hand off that which makes me...unique?

Why when it's that which makes me smile so avidly at the sight of your blood spraying over the walls and floor and all over me?


	3. 002 Whisper

**002.** Whisper

There are certain nights when I'm stretched out on my bed and thinking.

I think of all sorts of things and sometimes believe I can hear you talking to me, words tumbling from your perfect, pale lips - _whispering_ to me.

I yearn to hear your voice again and to be able to see you.  
I want for you to actually be _alive_ and around me.  
You were my dear friend, my fellow bandit - a partner.

It's ridiculous, lately, how much I dream up about you returning to the realm of the living.  
It's true when I say that I can feel your fingertips just ghosting over my flesh.

I nearly see that crazed, cocky smile you used to wear so often as you swung that pendant of yours in hazardous circles.  
My skin still develops goosebumps from the idea of the warmth of breath from your mouth puffing out gently against my ear.

Your rich tone and sparkling blue eyes will always be engraved in mind.

A shiver runs across my spine and the human-made bed dips and creaks with the weight of a second person.  
I wrap my arms tightly around myself and squeeze my eyes shut - there's nobody there.  
I know for certain that there isn't and I'm just wishing that it was you.  
It feels so real, though, and gods, I want to give in so _badly._

Gentle fingertips run over my shoulder blade, tracing it, and the bed creaks again as I imagine you dipping your head down so close to my neck.

"I'm back for good, Kurama" I hear you say with such _seriousness,_ but keeping your voice in nothing more than a gentle whisper.


	4. 003 Hatred

**003. **Hatred

I doubt that I've ever felt such an urge before in my life.  
It's the only one I have room for, and it'll last an eternity.  
I want to destroy them all and make them suffer for what they've done.  
The way they think and act, the things that they believe, make my stomach lurch this way and that.  
To forsake someone like they have, to abandon and throw away life…!  
Unforgettable sin for which they will pay.

Rest assured, every fiber of my beings craves for nothing more, nothing less, than that.

I hate them.

My hatred wraps itself up inside me and sets aflame everything it touches.  
Every licking tendril that makes its way to my heart makes my soul colder instead of igniting warmth.

Am I cold, glacial, as they are?

No, because the hatred, the pain and anger, my hate for them still exists!

But I'm nearly there.

When that time, the day or night in which it finally _comes_, I'll be waiting.  
Just out of sight, I'll linger until that shiver runs across my spine and my mouth spreads into a cynical smirk like no other.

Gods, I hate them.

I'll kill them all – for my sister, my mother, and for myself.  
For nothing but unadulterated hatred.


	5. 004 Distress

**004.** Distress

Such a foreign emotion!  
It's one of emptiness and cold that isn't quite so comforting.  
Blankness, and fear, jealously, sadness.

Muddled and twisted and writhing violently,  
nearly there, rising from the pit of my stomach,  
and bringing bile to the very tip of my tongue.  
It makes my heart race and head hurt  
and my eyes sting, sting, _sting_.

Distress. Damsel in distress?  
I'm not sure.

I just wanted to hear from him, wanted to see him,just this one and only time.  
Mother is gone, father was never known to me,  
and my dearest brother torn away from me.

Distress.

I feel an overwhelming sense of _something_  
growing faster than a child in its mother's womb,  
munching on my spirits and forever dimming them.  
Darkness, sorrow, the complete destruction of my joy.


	6. 005 Ownership

**005.** Ownership

He's _mine_.  
A sensible claim, is it not?  
Long, beautiful hair and soft, soft skin,  
a powerful aura and unmatchable power.

Defiance, strength, _weakness_.  
I desire it all – heart, mind, body, soul!  
I am in his every breath, every touch, every emotion.  
He is I, and I am _him_.

He's mine.  
He is my belonging, my possession, my property.  
I yearn to see his every twitch and tick, feel every exhalation,  
and run my fingers over his pale pink lips.

I want to taste, feel, lust, hate, love, _break_.  
Is that not...ownership? Is he not mine for the keeping?

My black heart says yes, my mind says yes, but you!  
You say no?

No, no, no?  
Oh, ho, yes, yes, _yes_!

I own him, I've claimed him, he belongs to no other.  
I will buy him a leash, a collar, a tag, anything!  
He is mine to hurt, mine to ruin and soil and kill!

He is my belonging.  
He is a part of _me_ now.  
Not bought, not paid for.  
Taken.

I _own_ him.


End file.
